Fruit Zodiaque
by Hemere
Summary: OS. Quand le thème de   Fruit Basket   s'invite au Sanctuaire ça fait du mal à la chevalerie d'Athéna. Plus un délire qu'un vrai Cross-over donc pas besoin de connaître Fruit basket.


**Crédit :** Les personnages sont de Masami Kurumada, le « cadeau d'anniversaire » de Natsuki Takaya.

Ce soir là au Sanctuaire, Saori, réincarnation sur Terre de la grande déesse Athéna, regagna sa chambre flottant sur un petit nuage. Entourée de ses treize golds, ajouté de Shion, des bronzes divins et de son cher Seiya (qui soit dit en passant était aussi un bronze divin mais avant tout Seiya, donc un genre à part), sa soirée d'anniversaire s'était déroulée le mieux du monde. Parmi les nombreux cadeaux qui s'entassaient maintenant dans sa chambre, elle prit celui de son cher Pégase. Qui donc d'autre que lui pouvait offrir des mangas, à la déesse de la sagesse ? Lui, au moins, n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait passé toute son enfance au japon.

Toute excitée, elle saisit le premier volume de « Fruit basket » et le dévora. C'était si drôle cette malédiction qui voulait qu'à une accolade d'un représentant du sexe opposé les membres de la famille Somâ se transforme en leurs signes zodiacaux. Elle poursuivit par le tome deux, puis enchaina avec le troisième avant de s'endormir sur le quatrième volume sur le coup de trois heures du matin. Juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et alors que son cosmos protecteur se déployait sur le sanctuaire, elle eut cette pensée saugrenue :

« Ce serait vraiment très amusant si la malédiction des Somâ venait à s'abattre sur mes chevaliers ».

oOo

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand Aphrodite, chevalier d'or des poissons, grand amateur de galipettes en tout genre et de crabe à poil bleu émergea du sommeil dérangé par… quoi ?

Il tendit le bras et ne rencontra que le vide.

Curieux ! DM était encore plus lève-tard que lui ! Surtout les lendemains de fiesta bien arrosée.

Alors qu'il mettait pied à terre, il vit une énorme bestiole pleine de pattes se faufiler sous le lit. Décidément, le ménage dans le quatrième temple laissait vraiment à désirer. Dégouté, il s'apprêtait à crucifier la dite bestiole d'une « Bloody rose » quand le cri ou plutôt le hurlement télépathique de Mû explosa dans son crâne laissant derrière lui une migraine pire qu'une gueule de bois.

« CHEVALIERS D'OR, TOUS AU TEMPLE DE LA VIERGE ! »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à hurler comme ça le mouton du premier !

Houlà !

Mû ?

Hurler ?

Il devait se passer quelque-chose de grave ! réalisa-t-il en enfilant caleçon en soie et T-shirt moulant avant de sortir du temple du cancer en quatrième vitesse.

Il fut rejoint en chemin par Aldébaran, Aiolia et les jumeaux tous plus qu'inquiets de cet appel. Une nouvelle attaque ? Le retour d'Hadès ? Pire ? En arrivant en vu du temple de la vierge ils avaient anticipé toutes les possibilités… Toutes… sauf celle-là…

Mû sur le perron, vêtu d'un simple boxer était réfugié derrière un « Crystal Wall » tandis que de l'intérieur du temple fusait des « Tenbu o rin », des « Ohm » et plus curieusement des « Pervers ! » et autre « Satyre ! ».

- Mû ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le chevalier du Bélier leur lança un regard plein de douloureuse incompréhension.

- Si seulement je savais…

- Oh franchement, si c'est pour arbitrer vos querelles d'amoureux que tu nous as réveillé moi je préfère retourner me coucher ! maugréa Aphrodite.

- Non ! Il y a un problème, un vrai problème ! gémit le Bélier.

-Ben explique parce que là, franchement, c'est pas clair.

- Regardez, se contenta-t-il de répondre, affligé, en désignant la silhouette qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du crystal wall.

Les jumeaux, le taureau, le lion et le poisson suivirent son regard.

- Shaka ! Mais que… ? dirent-ils en cœur, apercevant le défenseur officiel des lieux.

Car si le corps qui avançait vers eux possédait la blondeur et l'ascétisme du sixième gardien. Si oui, c'était bien Shaka ! La finesse des traits et les rondeurs qui transparaissaient sous son sari étaient indubitablement… féminin. Et la voix aussi comme ils purent tous le constater quand elle se remit à crier à l'adresse d'un premier gardien désespéré :

- Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus espèce de dépravé. Mâle lubrique, concupiscent, vicieux …

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Bélier.

- Waouh ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ? demanda kanon très intéressé.

- Mais rien ! se défendit un Mû encore plus rouge que les points de vie qui ornait son front.

- Rien ? Avec tous ces charmants épithètes dont elle te gratifie ? redemanda Kanon goguenard. Allez raconte, fais pas ta tête de mouton… On est entre potes…

- Oui, rien ! Après la soirée d'hier on s'est juste couché. Et c'est ce matin en me réveillant que…

-… qu'il a osé me toucher ! Moi ! Ce sale obsédé immonde a osé effleurer mon épaule de sa main de débauché libidineux !

- …

- …

- …

- C'est tout ! s'écrièrent en même temps Kanon et Aphrodite.

- Il a attenté à ma vertu ! leur répliqua Shaka l'œil mauvais.

Les cinq chevaliers arrivés à la rescousse se tournèrent vers Mû, qui leur lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « Quand je vous disais qu'il ne s'était rien passé mais que la situation était grave… »

- Euh, on fait quoi alors ? demanda Aldébaran. Parce que là je n'ai pas l'impression que Shaka soit très ouvert à la discussion.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Vierge dont le cosmos flamboyant annonçait clairement que : « le prochain porteur de chromosome Y qui entre dans ce temple, je l'envoie visiter les six monde de la métempsychose ! »

Ils réfléchissaient encore à la question quand la solution vint à eux toute seule sous la forme de l'habituellement glacial, mais pour l'heure absolument charmant, chevalier d'or du Verseau. Une main sur l'épaule de leur problème blond il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et le calma presque aussitôt.

- Comment il a réussit ça lui ? demanda Aphrodite à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tous bas.

- Parce qu'il est gay ? tenta Kanon tout en se disant que c'était idiot, Mû, l'étant tout autant.

_Regard noir du dit Mû._

- Entrez et asseyez-vous, les enjoignit le Verseau tout en faisant faire demi-tour et prendre direction de ses appartements privés à Shaka. Le tout sans cris ni menaces.

oOo

Arrivée au centre du temple, les six chevaliers d'or tombèrent sur Aioros et Shura ainsi que sur Milo entouré de sacs, de paniers remplis de victuailles et un plateau à la main. Evidemment, occupé comme il/elle l'était à leur crier dessus, Shaka n'avait pas surveillé l'autre entrée de son temple.

- Milo ? C'est quoi tout ce fatras ?

- Ben, c'est Cam'. Il a tenu à ce qu'on prenne « quelques » provisions avant de venir ici. Ya des reste du gâteau d'hier, des jus de fruit, du café, différents thés, et même une fournée de muffins tout chaud sortie du four, conclu-t-il d'un ton mi-résigné, mi-interrogateur en soulevant le plateau qu'il tenait.

Finalement Camus fit entrer Shaka dans sa chambre sous le regard désolé de son compagnon à laine mauve et celui vivement intéressé du Lion et du cadet des Gémeaux qui ne manquait rien du charmant balancement des hanches du nouveau chevalier de la vierge.

- Hé ! les interpella Mû. Kanon ! Aiolia ! Vous voulez que je vous aide ! Que j'en parle avec Marine peut-être ?

- Je fais que regarder ! se défendit le lion. C'est pas un crime, je touche pas ! dit il encore avant de continuer en marmonnant. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, je fais que regarder, c'est pas passke je sors avec Marine que…

Kanon, plus célibataire et donc se sentant (beaucoup) moins coupable ne se gêna pas pour argumenter d'un :

- Franchement Mû, tu nous feras pas croire que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle était super bien gaulée ta Vierge. Comme copine tu aurais pu tomber plus mal. Ok, elle est un peu maigrichonne mais elle a un de ces petit c…

Le Bélier s'en étrangla presque.

- C'est de Shaka que tu parles là ! Un peu de respect !

- Ah oui, Shaka ! La femme la plus proche de dieu, déclara l'ex marina avant d'éclater de rire, suivi par Aiolia, Milo et Aphrodite.

- Je me demande bien de quoi ils parlent ?

- Avec Bouddha ? Sans doute de la meilleure façon de faire un chignon…

Nouvel éclat de rire

- Ou les mille et une façons d'assortir un sari.

Saga, Aioros, Shura et Mû leur lancèrent un regard noir tandis que Camus, revenu parmi eux, s'attelait à l'arrangement de la table commençant à sortir petits-fours et boissons, totalement indifférent aux vannes qui continuaient de fuser au-dessus de sa tête.

- BON ! TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME ! finit par hurler Saga. On a quand même un sacré problème sur les bras. Kanon ta gueule ! Tes jeux de mots tu te les gardes ! ajouta-t-il sentant que son jumeau allait rebondir sur le mot « sacré ». Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une théorie constructive à proposer ?

- … (collectif car : Mû était en train de se ronger nerveusement tous les ongles de la main droite sans quitter des yeux la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu son dulciné(e) Kanon venait de repérer un muffin à la framboise à l'autre bout de la table et tentait de s'en rapprocher en se demandant si sortir une autre ineptie constituerait une diversion efficace Aiolia ruminait toujours sur la chute de rein du sixième gardien que non, il n'avait pas tant regardé que ça et c'était pas la peine d'en parler à Marine ! Milo avait pas vraiment fait attention à la question occupé qu'il était à aider Camus à sortir les tasses Aioros était sans idée pour le moment Shura était sans idée lui aussi car vraiment, il n'était pas du matin et qu'il n'avait pas eut son café … Camus était en train de sortir les thermos Aphrodite avait senti la délicieuse odeur d'un thé à la rose et se demandait quand il serait servi).

- Une attaque d'un genre nouveau pour déstabiliser la chevalerie, tenta le très raisonnable chevalier du taureau en se grattant le crâne.

Saga se retint de lui jeter un regard noir. Bon, au moins, lui, il essayait de faire avancer le débat. Et puis cela sembla sortir tout le monde de sa torpeur.

- Mais qui et pourquoi ?

- Oui, pourquoi Shaka ! s'exclama Mû en regardant vers la porte de chambre. Merci, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Verseau qui lui présentait une tasse de thé.

- Et qui aurais assez de pouvoir pour faire ça ? demanda Shura. A moins que ce ne soit une illusion ? Merci Camus, remercia-t-il tandis que le gardien du onzième temple lui offrait la dose de caféine dont il avait tant besoin.

- Non c'est réel, si c'était une illusion Saga et moi on s'en serait rendu compte, répondit Kanon prouvant que, malgré son humour détestable, il prenait quand même le problème au sérieux - même s'il continuait à loucher sur le muffin aux framboises.

- Et Kàsa des Lyumnades ? Non merci Camus, j'en ai déjà pris ce matin, demanda Aioros en refusant poliment une tasse de thé.

- Il peut duper une personne, deux à la fois, grand maximum. Mais tout un groupe… j'y crois pas, répondit encore l'ancien général de Poséidon, en prenant le café que lui présentait Camus.

- Certain ?

- Oui.

- Si ce n'est pas une illusion, c'est quoi ? demanda encore Aioros en acceptant le jus de fruit tendu par le Verseau.

- CAMUS ! s'énerva Saga. Tu pourrais arrêter une minute de faire le service et nous donner ton avis ?

Le Verseau releva la tête du thé à la rose qu'il était en train de verser à Aphrodite. Et demanda, étonné :

- Sur quoi ?

- Mais sur Shaka !

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda encore le gardien du onzième temple en faisant circuler le plateau de biscuits à la grande joie de Milo et de l'obsédé des muffins aux framboises.

- Mais parce que tu ne passes pas pour être le pire andouille du sanctuaire ! s'écria Saga. Et non, je ne veux pas de petit-four !

- Du jus de fruit alors ? Ou encore du café ? Un thé peut-être ?

- SHAKA ! Camus, je te parle de Shaka ! Est-ce que tu peux nous sortir une analyse constructive de ton cerveau congelé !

Le Verseau regarda l'ainé des Gémeaux avec un air de parfaite incompréhension.

- Il n'y a rien à analyser. C'est la Vierge ! Certes sa réaction a sans doute été quelque peu excessive – ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil désolé aux restes de vaisselles brisées qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de ramasser – mais il est tout à fait normal que se réveiller à coté d'un homme la perturbe.

- LA perturbe ? On parle de Shaka là, c'est un homme ! Merci de ne pas l'oublier ! cria presque le Gémeau.

- Mais Thémis est une femme. Vierge de surcroît. Alors se réveiller avec un homme nu dans son lit… rétorqua le Verseau sur le ton de la plus parfaite évidence tout en posant la bouteille de jus de fruit sur son épaule.

Tous les golds présents le regardèrent comme deux ronds de flans. « Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? » se disaient-ils tandis que le Verseau inconscient de la stupeur générale proposait gâteaux et serviettes, ramassait les miettes et finissait de remplir les verres depuis sa bouteille toujours sur l'épaule.

Une terrifiante hypothèse se fit jour dans l'esprit de Saga. Cette attitude… Ce commentaire… Le fait que la Vierge l'ait écouté… qu'il ait quitté son temple en emportant de quoi nourrir un régiment… Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais si c'était ça ?

Non !

Priant la déesse de se tromper il tenta un timide :

- Ganymède ?

Le onzième gardien se tourna vers lui immédiatement, un sourire serviable aux lèvres.

- Oui ? Jus de fruit ? Thé ? Pour le café il faudra attendre un peu, je dois en refaire.

-… (collectif)

- ! Hurla Milo, avant de se jeter sur l'ainé des Gémeaux, d'agripper sa tunique et de le secouer comme un prunier. Saga ! Saga ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Lâche-moi d'abord ! Tu m'étrangles.

- Qu'est ce qui arrive à mon Camus !

- Je crois qu'il est son signe.

- …

- Il n'y a pas que Shaka d'atteint, Camus l'est aussi. Shaka et Camus, Thémis et Ganymède, la Vierge et le Verseau.

- Pourquoi ça ne touche que les signes en V ? geignit le pauvre scorpion en jetant un regard désespéré à son amant qui en bon échanson et indifférent à sa douleur rangeait les couverts sales.

- Milo ! Arrête tes âneries ! On n'en sait rien !

- N'empêche ya qu'eux deux de touchés !

- On n'en sait rien, je te dis ! hurla le Gémeau avant de regarder autours de lui. D'ailleurs, où sont Dohko et DM ?

- … (collectif)

- Iiiiiiiiiiiih* !

_* Cri d'horreur d'un chevalier aquatique :_

_A - devant une abominable tache d'oïdium sur la délicate feuille de l'un de ses magnifiques rosiers _

_B – face au spectacle de son mascara warterproof ayant coulé sur son fard « sublissime » de Dior_

_C – venant de se souvenir que ce matin en se réveillant il a cru voir un crabe._

_(biffer les mentions inutiles)._

_- Iiiiiih !_ hurla à son tour Aphrodite avant de sauter du canapé et de sortir en courant du sixième temple.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend au Flower power ? demanda Kanon.

_- Angiiiiiiii_* !

_* La bonne réponse était donc C – Cri d'horreur d'un chevalier aquatique venant de se souvenir que ce matin en se réveillant il a cru voir un crabe._

_Le(s) gagnant(e)s ont droit à ma considération éternelle._

- Ca ne doit pas toucher que les chevaliers en V. Kanon, Aiolia, venez avec moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Aphro doit pouvoir gérer ca tout seul non ? demanda Kanon en engloutissant enfin son muffin tant reluqué.

Son frère se tourna vers lui d'un air mauvais.

- Et si ma théorie est vraie ? Vu le signe d'Aphrodite, que va-t-il se passer ?

- Et m… !

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux et Aiolia se tenait devant la maison du cancer.

- On fait quoi ?

- On cherche DM, Aphro ou à défaut…

« Flop, flap, flop… »

- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

- Là ! cria Saga en se dirigeant vers un tas de vêtement gisant sur le sol et agité de curieux soubresauts.

- Oh non, gémit Kanon en soulevant le débardeur.

Là, sur le sol, se débattaient deux poissons argentés reliés entre eux par la sorte d'algue qu'ils tenaient dans leurs bouches.

- Saga aide-moi à les attraper, il faut les, euh non, LE mettre à l'eau au plus vite.

- Allez-y, moi je vais voir si je trouve DM, déclara le Lion aux jumeaux en prenant la direction de la chambre.

Précautionneusement, les deux frères, attrapèrent le –très glissant- chevaliers des Poissons et filèrent dans la cuisine pour le larguer dans l'évier et le remplir d'eau.

- Attends Saga ! cria Kanon alors que son frère ouvrait le mitigeur. Eau douce ou eau de mer ?

- Hein ? C'est important ?

- C'est pas du tout la même chose. Crois en mon expérience maritime.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi alors ? J'y connais rien en poisson. D'abord, c'est quoi comme espèce ?

Kanon jeta un regard dubitatif dans l'évier.

- Ben… difficile à dire. Des poissons bleus turquoises avec un grain de beauté, ca fait plus OGM que Mère Nature… Elle dit quoi la mythologie ?

- Ce serait Aphrodite (la déesse) et son fils qui se seraient changés en poisson pour plonger dans le Nil…

- Eau douce ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Les jumeaux achevait de remplir l'évier quant un flot de jurons en grec, pouvant approximativement se traduire par « Saloperie de crabe de m… ! », suivi d'un « Bonk ! » (bruit sourd d'un objet projeté contre un mur et s'y écrasant lamentablement) se fit entendre en provenance direct de la chambre du Cancer.

L'instant d'après, les jumeaux se retrouvaient à l'entrée de la dite chambre. De là, ils purent voir un chevalier d'or du Lion dansant sur place en secouant sa main droite, une grimace de pure douleur sur le visage tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce un énorme crabe était étendu au pied du mur toutes pinces dehors.

- Euh… tenta le cadet des Gémeaux. Aiolia ? Ca va ?

- C't'enfoiré de crabe de &»x#$! (note de l'auteur : au vu du rating de cette fiction, je me vois dans l'obligation de censurer les adjectifs particulièrement imagés sortant de la bouche du gardien du sixième temple).

- Et en clair ?

- Il m'a pincé ! rugit Aiolia en tendant un doigt à l'extrémité légèrement rougie comme preuve irréfutable du méfait cancérigène.

- Ah ouais, quand même ! C'est vachement impressionnant, déclara platement le cadet des Gémeaux.

- Ca fait super mal !

- Ah, mais on te crois, le rassura Kanon en essayant de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- En tous cas, moi je ne m'en approche plus. Débrouillez-vous si vous êtes si malin, déclara-t-il en portant son doigt « horriblement » mutilé à la bouche.

Les jumeaux jetèrent un œil sur le crabe. Au vu de l'agitation frénétique de ses pinces, il ne semblait pas plus commotionné que cela par sa rencontre avec le mur. Pourtant au vu du trou qui s'y trouvait on aurait pu le penser, mais non ! C'est que c'est résistant ces petites bêtes !

Saga était dubitatif. Non qu'il ait été impressionné par la « blessure » d'Aiolia mais les pinces du cancer avait tout de même l'air relativement puissante.

Kanon, lui se posa beaucoup moins de questions. Il s'avança jusqu'au crabe et d'un habile mouvement tournant de la main se saisit de la carapace d'un geste sec et précis. Bref, un dixième de seconde plus tard, sa main droite arborait un trophée caparaçonné et gigotant tête en bas. Face à un Saga et un Aiolia incrédule, il se contenta d'un sobre : « Treize ans Général de Poséidon quand même. Le crustacé, je maitrise ».

- Ouais, ben tu le gardes loin de moi, merci. J'ai déjà donné.

- Pas de prob'. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Ce fut son frère qui répondit d'un ton lugubre :

- On trouve de quoi embarquer Aphrodite(s) et on rejoint les autres.

oOo

C'est une bien triste procession qui arriva en vu en vu du sixième temple. Kanon tenait toujours le crustacé du quatrième de sa main de « Général de Poséidon ». Aiolia portait un saladier (qui avait dû contenir plus souvent des chips que de la salade) de moins en moins remplit d'eau au fur et à mesure qu'Aphrodite(s) batifolai(en)t dedans. Quant à Saga, il ouvrait la marche profondément déprimé en se demandant comment il allait annoncer à ses camarades qu'Aphrodite et DM avaient « succombés ».

- Ma théorie était exacte, déclara tristement Saga à Aioros venu à sa rencontre.

- On sait, lui répondit le neuvième gardien sur le même ton avant de lui désigner de la tête le perron du temple de la vierge.

- Bêêêêh !

Là, devant eux, se tenait une horrible chèvre au court poil, noir et hirsute qui leur accorda à peine un regard avant de se remettre à mâchouiller la corde qui l'attachait à l'un des piliers du fronton du temple.

- Shura !

- Ouais ! acquiesça tristement Aioros. Et Aldé aussi… mais il est plus calme.

En effet, allongé derrière un pilier, un énorme taureau brun, ruminait placidement.

- M… !

- Comme tu dis…

- Euh, il sort d'où l'anneau ? demanda Kanon en remarquant l'attache qui ornait le mufle de l'ancien gardien du second temple.

Regard déprimé d'Aioros.

- T'as raison, je veux pas le savoir finalement.

- Dites les gars, on pourrait rentrer, parce que là, il faudrait plus d'eau pour Aphro. Il arrête pas d'en mettre partout, demanda un Aiolia trempé en désignant le saladier ou s'ébattaient joyeusement les deux poissons.

- Suis-moi, acquiesça son frère. Au fait, Dohko est là.

- Merci Déesse. Où est-il ? soupira saga de soulagement.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir finir leur brainstorming. Car si le chevalier de la balance était un peu tout feu-tout flamme depuis qu'il avait cessé de jouer les champignons des cascades, nul doute que sa sagesse séculaire leur serait d'une grande aide.

Aioros, désabusé, les guida jusqu'à la cuisine et leur ouvrit la porte. Les trois autres chevaliers d'or s'y engouffrèrent.

A leur vu Camus arrêta son activité à savoir : le pesage d'épices sur une rutilante balance doré d'une cinquantaine de centimètre de haut. Malgré l'évidence, Saga, se sentant animé de pulsions masochistes, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Elle vient d'où cette balance ? Elle est à Shaka ?

- Non, nous l'avons trouvé dans le septième temple en redescendant tout à l'heure avec la seconde tournée de muffins. Elle est très précise et tant mieux car la mesure des épices demande de la précision… lui répondit Camus manifestement ravi de sa « trouvaille ».

Assis sur un tabouret derrière la table, Milo leur lança un regard désolé.

- J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que ça ne se faisait pas, mais…

Il haussa les épaules l'air résigné.

- T'en fais pas Milo. C'est pas grave… Le consola Aiolia en posant son saladier sur la table.

Kanon en profita pour demander un Camus s'il n'avait pas quelque chose d'assez grand pour contenir le Cancer.

- Oh ! Mais oui, quelle merveilleuse idée ! s'exclama Camus en se mettant à chercher frénétiquement dans les placards à ustensile… de cuisson.

- Cam' ? Tu cherches quoi ? Les saladiers, ils sont au-dessus.

- Une casserole assez grande pour pouvoir l'ébouillanter voyons, répondit le Verseau d'un ton presque euphorique. Et puis un couteau pour lever les filets des deux petits poissons là… C'est quoi comme espèce ? Non en fait ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Mais ca fera juste pour neuf personnes…

- … (_général_)

- Camus ? tenta Saga. Tu es sérieux là ?

Regard étonné du Verseau

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda celui-ci avec un grand sourire car il venait de trouver un énorme fait-tout.

Camus, sourire ? Cette histoire devenait vraiment flippante…

- Tu es en train de faire quoi là ?

- Je remplis une casserole d'eau.

- Non après je veux dire.

- Et bien je vais préparer le crabe en thermidor. Pas d'inquiétude, je mettrais quelques herbes pour parfumer la chair, mais pas trop car j'ai une très bonne sauce pour le riz… D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il faudra que je mette moins de cumin, ca n'ira pas avec les filets de poissons…

- Mais t'es cinglé ! C'est DM et Aphrodite !

Regard d'incompréhension total de la part du Verseau.

- Et alors ?

- Mais on ne peut pas les manger !

- Pourquoi ? Je maitrise très bien la cuisson thermidor. Demandez à Milo.

- C'était des homards ! se récria celui-ci en écartant les mains. Pas des potes chevaliers ! Uniquement des homards !

- N'ait crainte Milo, le rassura Camus. Le crabe c'est pratiquement pareil pour la cuisson.

- … (_général car que voulez-vous répondre à quelqu'un n'ayant qu'une logique purement culinaire ?)_

Ce fut Kanon qui trouva une solution en s'exclamant.

- Je suis allergique aux produits de la mer !

- … (_général_)

- Tu étais pourtant bien un général de Poséidon, non ? lui fit remarquer Camus, sincèrement intrigué.

Kanon jeta un regard autours de lui. Quelqu'un pour l'aider… vite ! Bon OK. Personne. Il allait encore devoir improviser.

- C'est … justement pendant cette période que j'ai développé cette allergie. Tous les jours du poisson ou des crustacés. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'utilisais le « Golden triangle » pour me téléporter des tartines de feta.

- Ce n'est pas de chance quand même, compatit le Verseau devenu totalement crédule dans sa version Ganymède. Quand je pense à tous ces délicieux produits qui devait orner la table de Poséidon.

- Comme tu dis, c'était terrible. Une vraie torture.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te ferais une portion à part, conclut le Verseau en s'emparant d'un long couteau.

- Non ! crièrent cinq voix à l'unisson tandis que crabe et saladier retournaient dans les bras de leur porteurs à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Cette fois ce fut Milo qui vint au secours des gardiens des quatrième et douzième temple.

- Voyons Cam', ça serait vraiment pas sympa pour Kanon que l'on se bâfre sous ses yeux alors que lui ne peut pas en manger. Il fait partie des nôtres maintenant. N'est ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il se sente mis à l'écart ? termina-t-il en regardant son amant de ses suppliants yeux turquoises.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais on ne va pas manger que du riz quand même ?

« Si si, ca ira très bien ! » l'assurèrent en cœur les cinq chevaliers, tout en effectuant un repli stratégique dans le salon.

oOo

- La situation devient vraiment grave, commenta sobrement Aiolia en déposant son saladier sur un petit autel normalement dédié à Bouddha.

- Je vais te chercher de l'eau, proposa Milo en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain une carafe à la main.

- Et pour DM, on fait comment ? Parce que je commence à cramper moi.

- Met-le là-dedans, proposa Saga en vidant sans plus de manière un pot de céramique de l'encens qu'il contenait. T'inquiète pour le bordel, Camus nettoiera… à moins que ce ne soit Shura, termina-t-il fataliste en voyant la biquette noire (qui avait enfin finit de ronger sa corde) se précipiter vers le repas improvisé.

- T'es déprimé frangin.

- Noooooon, penses-tu. Camus, tente de tuer tous le monde… Shaka est en phase hystérique à se demander s'il n'a pas ses ragnagnas. Le reste de l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna se transforme en figurant pour « Nemo » ou « la petite maison dans la prairie » au choix. Alors, pourquoi je déprimerais ?

- Au fait, Saga, Kanon… il faut que je vous dise autre chose… Ca ne touche pas que les ors.

Deux regards océans se tournèrent vers le Sagittaire.

- Hein !

- Quoi !

- Les bronzes aussi sont touchés…

- …

- …

- C'est une certitude ? tenta timidement Kanon.

- Non, je ne peux parler que pour Andromède mais…

- Quoi Andromède ?

Aioros prit un air vague et expliqua :

- Pendant que vous alliez à la pêche aux produits de la mer et que Camus et Milo retournaient au onzième temple chercher la seconde tournée de muffins, j'ai intercepté Andromède.

- Intercepté ?

- Il ou plutôt elle se rendait au cap Sounion pour s'y sacrifier au Kraken ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Quelque chose comme ca ? Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire. C'est débile !

- C'est Andromède, Kanon. Elle est comme ça.

- Arrête de dire Elle ! Andromède a peut-être une allure un peu androgyne et une armure toute rose mais c'est un homme, s'énerva Saga. Alors il est ou là ?

Face aux remontrances de l'ainé des Gémeaux le Sagittaire se contenta de hausser les épaules et eut un regard un peu fuyant.

- Il est avec Shaka.

- Pardon ?

- Ben elle, pardon, il tenait vraiment à aller se sacrifier alors j'ai du lever un peu la voix pour la calmer. A peine, je lui ai pas crié dessus, promis ! J'ai même réussi à la convaincre que ca ne servait à rien. Le problème c'est que ses cris ont attiré l'attention de la Vierge.

- Et ?

- Ben, Shaka n'a pas trop apprécié de me voir tenant le bras d'Andromède… même pour la bonne cause.

- Et ?

Aioros, se tourna vers le Bélier qui au doux nom de Shaka avait relevé la tête.

- J'ai un peu tardé à élever mon « Crystal Wall », s'excusa celui-ci. Mais j'étais tellement content de voir que Shaka…

- Tu t'es pris une attaque de Shaka ! réalisa Saga en regardant le Sagittaire.

- Ben, il a cru que je maltraitais Andromède, je peux pas lui en vouloir. La situation était équivoque.

- Mais l'attaque ?

- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas Saga. Ca va. Et puis je n'aime pas manger épicé. Alors vu la quantité d'aromates que Camus est en train de mettre dans sa sauce, ne pas avoir de goût, pour l'instant, ça m'arrange plutôt.

- Bon et après ? demanda Saga avec une espèce de résignation profonde dans le regard.

- Shaka l'a entrainé dans ses appartements. Depuis ça papote sec. J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu les meilleures amies du monde.

- Ben voyons, murmura l'ainé des Gémeau en se massant l'arête du nez.

Si si, il y avait bien de la résignation dans son ton.

oOo

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Quoi encore ! soupira Saga, tandis que tous sursautaient à ce cri de terreur purement féminine.

-Shaka ! hurla à son tour le Bélier le en se précipitant vers les appartements de sa chère et tendre Vierge.

- Mû ! Mais tu veux perdre tout tes sens ? cria Aioros en se précipitant à sa suite.

Saga, Kanon et Aiolia se regardèrent un instant avant de suivre – plus lentement, beaucoup plus lentement – leurs amis.

Mû, se tenait auprès d'une Vierge tremblante et crispée, montée sur un tabouret, devant qui se trouvait une Andromède au bras écartée - position aussi protectrice que suicidaire – et qui assurait son amie qu'elle n'avait nulle crainte à avoir, puisqu'elle se « livrerait à sa place à la créature infâme surgit du néant pour les tuer ».

Au vu de la posture sans équivoque de la Vierge, Saga ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Laissez-moi deviner... Shaka a vu une souris ?

- Non, un scorpion, leur répondit Aioros en désignant l'arachnide qui, coincé, contre le rebord de la baignoire menaçait tout le monde de ses pinces et de son aiguillon empoisonné.

- C'est ça « la créature infâme surgit du néant pour les tuer » ! ? s'exclama son frère.

- Ben va l'attraper toi…

- Ca va pas la tête !

- Alors pourquoi tu te moques ?

- Je dis juste que c'est Milo, pas une « créature infâme surgit du néant »… fit remarquer Aiolia à son frère en retenant de justesse une Andromède en plein trip sacrificiel. Non mademoiselle, vous restez ici. Bon, Kanon, t'attends quoi pour le choper ? Qu'il pique enfin notre victime pathologique aux cheveux verts ?

Kanon se retourna vers Aiolia.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que c'est toi le spécialiste du crustacé, non ?

- Oui, mais Milo c'est un arachnide ! Nuance.

- Et…

- Bon laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose. Moi être ex-Général « Dragon des mers » pas ex-Général « Chameau du désert ». Moi manipuler coquillages et crustacés, pas arachnide piqueur. Moi m'être pris quatorze « Scarlett Needle » dans le corps. Et Moi pas envie de me prendre aussi Antares. Donc moi, pas approcher Scorpion. Compris !

- Ca va, je suis pas débile. Mais on fait comment alors ?

- Mû ? Tu pourrais pas nous le télékinésiter quelque-part ? Mû ? On te parle !

Le gardien du premier temple qui regardait dévotement sa précieuse Vierge essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne risquait rien : petit un- de l'arachnide, petit deux - de lui… et donc qu'elle pouvait descendre sans risque, sursauta.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- OK oublie.

- Ah non ! On n'oublie pas ! Il faut neutraliser Milo ! Moi je ne reste pas dans un temple ou se balade un scorpion de la taille des panards d'Aldé. !

- On l'enferme dans la salle de bain ? tenta Ayoros.

- Ca va pas, c'est les seuls toilettes à deux escaliers à la ronde !

- Et si on essayait de le coincer sous un vase ou un truc comme ça, proposa Aiolia.

- Excellente idée, ironisa le second Gémeaux. Je vais chercher le vase et toi tu t'approches assez près de lui pour le lui coller sur le pif !

- Pourquoi moi !

- Parce que c'est ton idée, et que après tout c'est toi qui possède les attaques les plus rapides.

Le Lion jet un œil vers le fond de la pièce et vit distinctement une goutte de venin poindre au bout du dard du scorpion.

- Euh, oui, mais Milo c'est le plus précis. Et en plus là, je suis pas vraiment échauffé…

- Mauviette.

- Kanon ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Mau-vi-et-te !

- Kanon !

- Prouve-moi que j'ai tort la mauv…

Le « Que ce passe-t-il ici ? » totalement innocent de Camus/Ganymède permis de sauver la situation.

- Tiens le Cyril Lignac du Sanctuaire qui se ramène. Manquait plus que lui.

- C'est que j'ai entendu Thémis crier et… ohhh ! Quel magnifique spécimen que voilà.

Et à peine s'était-il exclamé cela, que d'une main ferme, il saisissait de l'arachnide, et sortait de la pièce sans plus de formalité sous le regard ébahi des ses collègues.

- …

- …

- …

- …

« BAF ! »

Le bruit de la main de Shaka/Thémis s'écrasant sur le visage du gardien du premier temple fit sortir tous les chevaliers de leurs torpeurs. La microseconde suivante, ils avaient tous décampé de la pièce pour se retrouver dans le salon.

Bon, Saga avait dû un peu tirer Mû par le bras, mais ils avaient réussit à garder leurs cinq sens (sauf Aioros qui n'en avait déjà plus que quatre mais était resté stable).

- Mû ? Ca va, demanda l'ainé des Gémeaux un peu inquiet.

- Il ne m'a pas reconnu, gémit tristement le Bélier avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé et de commencer à se ronger les ongles de la main gauche.

Le Gémeaux sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule.

- Laisse Saga, au moins le problème Milo est réglé.

- Au fait, demanda Aiolia. Camus, il a fait ça comment lui ?

- Milo a dû le reconnaître. Vu tout ce qu'il a fait pour se glisser dans son lit, je le vois pas râler quand il a l'occasion de se retrouver dans ses bras.

- Ou alors. Comme Camus à l'habitude de manipuler des Homards…

-…

-…

-…

- CAMUS ! (_exclamation collective de quatre chevaliers d'ors_)

oOo

« CHTAAAK ! » (_bruit d'un couteau de cuisine très effilé se plantant dans une planche à découper en pur bois de Sal_)

La main toujours posée sur le manche du couteau, Camus lança un regard froid à son vis-à-vis qui serrait le scorpion sur son cœur (NdA : positionnement plutôt dangereux quand on sait ou se trouve Antarès, mais dans l'intérêt de l'intrigue nous éviterons de le lui signaler).

- Aiolia, s'il te plait, remet ce scorpion sur la planche.

Aiolia qui avait oublié toutes ses préventions à l'égard de son copain du huitième dans sa version caparaçonnée, le serra davantage contre lui. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt curieux, mais il avait presque l'impression que le scorpion tremblait contre lui. Ca tremblait un scorpion ?

- Aiolia, s'il te plait

- Ca va pas non ! C'est Milo !

- Et ?

- Aiolia, intervint Saga, tu devrais savoir que l'esprit de corps de la chevalerie ça ne marche pas avec « Ganymède ».

- Mais il a voulu le couper en deux !

- Afin d'extraire la glande à venin. Après je l'aurais mis à bouillir bien sur.

- Mais pourquoi ! s'entêta le gardien du cinquième temple !

- Et bien pour le faire cuire ! Voyons Aiolia, quelle autre raison pourrais-je avoir pour l'ébouillanter ?

Devant ce discours de sourd, Kanon se décida à intervenir et passa en mode « logique à Ganymède ».

- Camus, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis allergique aux crustacés !

Aiolia jeta un regard dubitatif au cadet des Gémeaux.

- Je croyais que justement ce n'était pas un crustacé ?

- Ta gueule Miaou Mix ! murmura Kanon entre ses dents.

- Non, non, Aiolia à raison, le défendit Camus. Les arachnides bien que représentant de l'embranchement des arthropodes se différencie des crustacés par leur appartenance sous-embranchement des chélicérates au contraires du Cancer – par exemple – qui lui est du sous-embranchement des crustacés et …

Le Lion jeta un regard à son voisin.

- T'avais raison Kanon, j'aurais mieux fait de la boucler. Ce qu'il m'énerve quand il étale sa science comme çà.

Ignorant la réflexion de son voisin, kanon tenta de convaincre le Verseau de renoncer à sa proie.

- Mais voyons Camus, on ne va pas prendre le risque ! Peut-être que je suis allergique à toutes les carapaces d'arthropodes !

Sur ce coup là, Kanon trouva son argumentation brillante… Hélas pas assez pour le pointilleux et très cultivé chevalier du Verseau.

- Si tu étais allergique aux carapaces, tu pourrais manger des coquillages. Ils ont une coquille. C'est très différent au niveau de la composition. En effet la coquille…

- Y m'énerve, mais y m'énerve… continua Aiolia soto voce.

« … des mollusques est un composé minéral essentiellement composé de carbonate de calcium alors que la cuticule des crustacés est un … »

- Non il n'est pas énervant, il est exaspérant, le reprit son frère.

« … exosquelette d'origine organique qui bien que dépourvu de cellules est composée … »

- Pour ma part, je dirais plutôt horripilant, les corrigea Kanon.

« … de protéines qui se décomposent en trois sous-couches distinctes qui… »

- Toujours est-il qu'il faudrait peut-être l'arrêter, non ? proposa Saga

« … donc, a priori Kanon tu ne risques rien. Ce doit être l'iode que tu ne supportes pas. Aiolia, tu peux me rendre le scorpion s'il te plait ? »

- …

- Aiolia ? S'il te plait.

- Quoi ?

- Le scorpion, demanda encore Camus avec un grand sourire en tendant la main en direction de l'arachnide.

Ca y est, Aiolia en était certain, les scorpions pouvait trembler… de peur.

« T'inquiète pas Milo, je te laisserais pas tomber » lui souffla-t-il doucement en commençant à reculer sous le regard courroucé du Verseau.

- Aiolia ? commença Camus d'un ton menaçant tandis que la température de la pièce baissait de plusieurs degrés et que de petits flocons se mettaient à voleter autour de lui.

Sentant venir une exécution de l'aurore en bonne et due forme, Kanon se résigna à repasser en mode « logique à Ganymède ».

- Voyons, tu veux en faire quoi de cette malheureuse bestiole ! Il n'y aura jamais assez à manger pour nous tous !

- Oui, je sais, Hélas. C'est pour cela que je voulais en faire des miettes pour parfumer mon entrée.

- Et mon allergie !

- Je t'ai expliqué qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème avec le scorpion. Et comme j'aurais ôté la glande à venin… D'ailleurs c'est aussi pour cela que je le préparerais en court-bouillon, le venin est constitué de protéines thermolabiles qui…

Sentant revenir le discours scientifique, Kanon le coupa net :

- En treize ans sous les eaux, j'ai très bien pu développer une double allergie mollusque et carapace ! Et puis, tu ne vas quand même pas prendre le risque de m'empoisonner, juste pour donner un peu de goût à une entrée ?

- Certes, ton argumentation se tient, mais...

- Mais rien ! Je suis allergique. Je ne prends pas le risque. Pas de scorpion.

- Tu en es certain, demanda encore une fois Camus d'un petit ton plaintif. C'est vraiment ton dernier mot ?

- Oui ! Avec mes allergies, c'est trop dangereux.

Le Verseau arbora une moue dépitée.

Devant la victoire de Kanon les quatre ors se permirent un soupir de soulagement. D'un autre coté, tant qu'ils resteraient dans cette pièce, le Verseau était capable de leur pondre une théorie fumeuse et de réactiver ses pulsions collèguicides.

Alors, en bon stratège (on ne trahit pas deux Dieux et on ne fomente pas autant de guerres saintes sans un minimum d'esprit stratégique tout de même), Kanon choisi de détourner son attention.

- Il ne te resterait pas quelques muffins par hasard, je meurs de faim.

Interpellé dans son rôle d'échanson, le Verseau – comme prévu - changea aussitôt de centre d'intérêt.

- Oh, si bien sur. Ils devraient encore être bon. Tu voudras un café avec, un thé ? Un jus de fruit peut-être ?

- Avec plaisir, acquiesça le Gémeau un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que d'une main nerveuse il faisait signe à ses amis de quitter la cuisine… et vite !

Ben quoi ! On pouvait créer des diversions et en être le principal bénéficiaire non !

oOo

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'amateur de sucre rejoignait ses pairs dans le salon.

- Chalut, les salua Kanon en engloutissant un ultime morceau de muffins (myrtille/pépites de chocolat – à tomber). Vous l'avez mis où Milo ?

- On sait que Camus et toi n'êtes pas d'accord, mais on l'a rangé à la section « Produits de la mer », lui répondit son jumeau en désignant l'autel. Ca nous a semblé plus judicieux que « Crèche de Noël » et puis après tout c'est un signe d'eau.

Là, à coté du saladier à chips/poissons et du pot à encens/panier à crabe se trouvait désormais un second vase. Kanon, se demanda un instant d'où il venait, puis il remarqua Shura qui non loin mastiquait des sortes de copeaux parfumés. Bon, ben il avait sa réponse.

Inconsciemment, les quatre chevaliers se réunirent devant l'étal du poissonnier version « sanctuaire en folie ».

- C'est quand même curieux que tu arrives à manipuler Camus aussi facilement. D'habitude, il n'est pas si crédule, fit remarquer Aiolia.

- D'habitude il ne tente pas non plus de nous passer à la casserole.

Le Lion réfléchit un instant.

- Pas faux !

- Il faudrait peut-être…

« Bêêêêh ! »

Les deux fratries se figèrent sur place.

- Que quelqu'un me dise que c'était Shura.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on te mente ?

- Oui.

- C'était Shura.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Et maintenant ?

- On se rend à l'évidence…

Alors, lentement, presque à contrecœur, les quatre ors se retournèrent vers l'origine du bêlement sus-entendu. Là sur le perron du sixième temple se tenait un splendide Bélier à la toison d'or rayonnante.

- M…

- Zut !

- Flûte !

- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Trois regards chargés d'incompréhension se tournèrent vers Kanon.

- Pourquoi il a cette confiance absolue en lui, cette assurance tranquille… Franchement quand tu as une incarnation pareille… C'est même étonnant qu'il se la pète pas plus.

Regard d'incompréhension des trois autres « survivants » (_Bis_).

- Non, mais vous l'avez bien regardé ? Et puis ce doré avec ses petits reflets mauves… Trop la classe le mouton ! Surtout à coté de la biquette du dixième ou de sardine-boy qui tourne en rond comme un con dans son saladier.

- T'es un peu dur là, non ?

Assertion mise à mal par un « Mais qu'il est trop choupinet tout plein ce petit mouton ! » exclamé par une voix féminine admirative. Aussitôt les « survivants » se retournèrent pour voir une Vierge en admiration devant l'animal doré, et faisant signe à sa « copine » Andromède, de la rejoindre.

- Oh ce qu'il est cro-cro mignon ! s'écria aussitôt la jeune fille aux cheveux vert, avant de venir se planter devant un Saga des étoiles dans les yeux. On peut le toucher dites, on peut ?

Le Gémeaux n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà les deux jeunes filles étaient autours du Bélier à le papouiller de partout avec des « Que tu es beau… » ou « C'est tout doux… » et autre « Il est si trognon… ». Bélier qui n'en demandait pas tant et se gluait complaisamment contre sa chère Vierge tant aimée.

« Tu vas voir on va te faire encore plus tout beau… » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans ses appartements et d'en ressortir aussi vite, une pile de tissus chamarrés dans les bras. Aussitôt elle tendit un de ses sari - Made in India, 100%, pure soie - à Andromède afin qu'elle l'aide à le découper et à en faire de jolis rubans qu'elles s'empressèrent de nouer autour leur victime consentante et adorée.

Quelques minutes, le Bélier était plus bariolé qu'une drag-queen un soir de premier de l'an.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, murmura Kanon devant ce remake de Marie-Antoinette au Trianon version gay-pride.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit Aiolia sur le même ton. Et tu le trouvais classe ?

- Comparé à Shura. J'avais bien dit « comparé à Shura ».

- Faudrait peut-être voir à ce que notre cher Ganymède ne les voit pas trop, fit remarquer le chevalier du Sagittaire. Vu ses tendances actuelles…

- Je m'en charge, acquiesça son cadet en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Tout plutôt que voir ça.

- Vas-y, moi je vais rattraper Shura avant qu'il ne mette à mal la réserve de bougie de Shaka.

Laissé seul, Kanon se tourna vers son frère qui se massait la nuque nerveusement. Mauvais signe ça !

- On fait quoi ? Parce que, à ce rythme, on va tous y passer.

- Je crois que l'on devrait aller voir Shion et Athéna. Après tout si c'est une attaq…

« Roarrrrr ! »

Les jumeaux se retournèrent lentement. Là au milieu du temple de la vierge se tenait…

- Le lion de Némée…

- Aiolia…

- Oh non…

- L'a pas l'air de bonne humeur…

- On fait quoi ?

- J'en sais rien… Je vais pas lui Galaxian exploser la gueule quand même.

- Surtout qu'il y a toute les chances que ca marche pas.

- …

- D'après la légende, sa peau est indestructible et s'il a gardé un tant soit peu de sa vitesse…

- On est mal.

- A qui le dis tu…

Soudain, Shura quitta en caracolant son coin du temple pour sauter se réfugier loin derrière eux… attirant pas la même l'attention du prédateur affamé qu'était devenu le chevalier du Lion. Atterré Saga se retourna pour apercevoir, une chèvre terrorisée, un taureau apeuré et un Bélier terrifié sous le regard de pure convoitise du royal félin.

« M… ! » murmura Saga en se plaçant entre les victimes sur pattes potentielles et Aiolia.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir les défendre.

- Hein ? Qui ?

D'un geste Saga désigna leurs ruminants ex-collègues et les deux demoiselles en détresse qui les accompagnaient.

- M… Qui attaque le premier ? demanda Kanon.

« Galaxian explosion »

Tout le temple se mit à trembler, un pilier fut franchement amoché (quelle idée aussi d'être aussi près du lion) et Aiolia fut … indemne mais passablement énervé.

- A ton avis, c'est parce qu'il est rapide ou indestructible ? demanda Saga à son jumeau.

- On va voir ça… « Golden triangle » !

- …

- …

- Bon ben, c'est qu'il est rapide, commenta sobrement Saga à la vue du lion qui avait souplement bondit à l'autre extrémité du temple… se rapprochant du même coup de son diner en puissance.

Diner qui maintenant, bêler et meugler de toute ses forces en une cacophonie propre à réveiller Hadès et Poséidon réunis.

Encore une fois les jumeaux s'intercalèrent entre eux et le lion.

- Comment il a fait Hercule déjà pour vaincre le lion de Némée ?

- Je crois qu'il lui a arraché une griffe et l'a éventré avec.

Kanon jeta un regard inquiet à son jumeau.

- On est mal.

- C'est ce que je dis depuis le début.

- Et Camus, il pourrait pas nous le « coffrer » ? Je ne crois pas qu'Aiolia ait eut le temps de l'enfermer dans la cuisine.

Saga fit une grimace.

- C'est que là, en ce moment, je lui fais pas trop confiance.

- Et avec deux « Galaxian explosion » ?

- On aura plus de chance que le temple de Shaka nous tombe dessus que de le toucher à mon avis.

- Ouais mais avec un peu de veine lui aussi restera dessous. Et puis c'est ça ou une « Athéna exclamation » !

Saga regarda son jumeau tandis que le lion tentait une manœuvre de contournement.

- Ca vaudrait presque le coup d'essa…

« Nebula chain ! »

Le temps que les jumeaux réalisent que deux chaines nébulaires venaient de les frôler, le lion de Némée gisait sur le sol ficelé comme un rôti prêt à cuire. L'instant d'après une jeune Andromède furieuse passait devant eux pour se planter devant le félin dûment saucissonné et agitait un doigt accusateur au-dessus de lui.

- Vilain, vilain, vilain méchant lion ! Faire peur à notre pauvre petit Bélier ! Tu devrais avoir honte. Bouh, tu es un très méchant lion ! Et tu resteras enchainé jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes gentil. C'est moi qui te le dit. Na !

Un coup de sandale - guère efficace mais terriblement féminin plus tard – Andromède faisait demi-tour avec des airs de reine (d'Ethiopie) outragée pour retrouver son cher Bélier enrubanné et complaisamment lové dans les bras de sa Vierge bien-aimé. Au passage, elle caressa distraitement le mufle tout doux du taureau et ignora toujours autant l'horrible chèvre toute noire.

Vexé, Shura se remit à dévorer les saris du gardien des lieux avant de se diriger vers sa réserve de bougie et de se mettre à la brouter consciencieusement.

- Elle les a sortie d'où ses chaines ? Elles les avaient pas ses chaines tout à l'heure !

- Kanon, tais-toi… J'en sais rien et je veux pas le savoir.

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps d'aller voir notre Déesse et le pope ? La situation devient vraiment préoccupante, proposa une voix calme derrière les jumeaux.

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison… commença Saga en se tournant puis en relevant la tête pour capter le regard perché à plus de deux mètre cinquante du sol de… « Chiron ? »

Devant lui se tenait, calme et détaché, le célèbre centaure et son mètre quatre-vingt au garrot.

- M… !

- Hein ? demanda Kanon avant de se retourner… « M… ! »

- Kanon ?

- Oui ?

- On va voir Shion et Athéna.

- Oui.

- Tout de suite.

- Oui.

oOo

Ils allaient s'élancer vers le sommet de la colline sacrée quand la voix de Camus les interrompit net.

- Vous ramenez notre grand Pope et notre Déesse bien-aimée pour le déjeuner ? demanda un échanson des dieux sorti de la cuisine un tablier autour de la taille. C'est pour prévoir le nombre de convive. Quoiqu'il n'y a pas de viande chez Shaka et… s'interrompit-il en apercevant la très attirante triade de ruminant.

La lueur de pure convoitise culinaire qui traversa les prunelles d'ordinaires glaciales du Verseau n'eut rien à envier à celle du lion de Némée.

- Mais je vais pouvoir préparer un méchoui ! … Et des brochettes ! … Et quelques côtelettes ! En marinade les côtelettes…

- …

- …

- Je n'aime pas la viande ! s'écria l'ancien marina, alarmé par les tendances homicides de son homologue.

- Pardon ?

- L'agneau me file des aphtes, la chèvre je digère pas et le bœuf me donne des nausées.

- Même bien cuit ? Je peux te préparer un délicieux râg…

- Même !

- Pauvre Kanon, murmura le Verseau compatissant. Déjà que tu ne supportes pas les produits de la mer…

- Et moi c'est pareil, ajouta Saga précipitamment pour enfoncer le clou. On est jumeaux, même intolérance alimentaire !

- Mais Shaka n'a que du riz, des graines et des épices…

- Parfait ! On adore !

Camus les regarda dubitatif.

- Ah ? Bon, si c'est ce que vous voulez…

- C'est ce qu'on veut !

- Kanon, il faudrait vraiment qu'on y aille, déclara Saga en se dirigeant vers la sortie…

L'ainé des Gémeaux s'apprêtait à le suivre quand il surprit une autre lueur de convoitise dans les yeux du Verseau, en direction du Sagittaire cette fois-ci.

- … et la viande de cheval me donne des boutons. Tout les chevaux… les simples, mais aussi ceux avec des ailes ou une corne ou à moitié humain… Et pareil pour le gibier, ajouta-t-il préventivement en désignant Aiolia toujours saucissonné sur le sol du temple.

oOo

Se sentant légèrement brimé et frustré dans sa fonction d'échanson - et après s'être assuré que tout le monde (à savoir Shun et Shaka) n'avait plus besoin de rien - Camus retourna à ses fourneaux. Il huma le fumet de la sauce épicée qui mijotait doucement en se disant que décidément, ce serait mieux avec de la viande. En appui sur le plan de travail, il enrageait. Avec toutes les allergies dont étaient victime les jumeaux, il ne pouvait rien y ajouter, ni produit de la mer, ni viande, ni gibier…

Il maugréait toujours quand soudain son regard accrocha une flamboyante silhouette au-dehors. Leurs allergies, elles ne concernaient pas les volailles…

Ils le lui auraient bien précisé autrement … Non ?

La prunelle brillante, il s'empara d'un couteau de boucher, d'une poignée de graine et sortit par la porte de derrière, un innocent sourire aux lèvres.

Caché derrière un rocher – mais hélas visible depuis la cuisine du sixième temple - un oiseau de feu immortel surveillait discrètement le perron du temple et son petit frè… non ! Sa petite… non plus ! Bref… Andromède, toujours affairée avec Shaka à enrubanner/cajoler/papouiller (_cocher la bonne case_) le Bélier doré du premier temple.

« Piti piti piti… »

Ce son étrange attirant son attention il se retourna pour voir venir vers lui un homme aux cheveux bleu-vert, une main dans le dos, l'autre pleine de…« graines, chouette ! »

oOo

Saga et Kanon venaient enfin d'atteindre le treizième temple presque sans incident. Certes, ils durent laisser un Chiron / Aioros derrière eux – celui-ci s'étant évertué à leur démontrer que : « Oui, les chevaux n'était pas fait pour monter des marches ! ». Certes, ils l'avaient dans un premier temps attendu mais quand dans la maison de la Balance, ils avaient croisé un long dragon vert de dix mètre de long flottant autour d'un des piliers, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps et qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils se dépêchent sinon d'ici qu'ils arrivent, tous le sanctuaire serait transformé en ménagerie mythologique. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'aux détours de l'escalier, kanon aperçu un cheval ailé qui bondissait de pilier en piliers au-dessus des arènes, il n'en fit pas la remarque à son frère pas plus que Saga n'attira son attention sur le cygne blanc qui passa au-dessus de leur tête en direction du nord – ce qui évita à Kanon de commenter qu'entamer ce genre de migration à cette période de l'année était totalement stupide.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vu du treizième temple. Une légère appréhension au fond du ventre, les jumeaux prirent la direction des appartements privés de leur déesse.

- A ton avis Saga, ait-on arrivée à temps ?

- Non.

Kanon, regarda son jumeau. Celui-ci lui désigna un point sur leur droite : un magnifique Bélier à la toison d'or.

- Je crois que je préfère Mû.

- Hein ?

- Oui, le doré c'est mieux quand ca tire vers le mauve, là le vert ça fait un peu… oxydé.

Saga regarda son frère consterné. Etait-il « contaminé » lui aussi ? Non, se convainquit-il, en fait, c'est s'il n'avait pas balancé une vanne qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter. Pour l'instant, ils étaient « normaux ». Ils étaient « normaux ». Ils étaient « normaux ». Les derniers à être normaux… Déesse !

Saga ne sorti de sa litanie macabre qu'en voyant son frère se diriger vers la silhouette vêtue de blanc qui venait d'apparaitre au fond de la pièce.

- Saga, Kanon ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama la jeune réincarnation d'un ton guilleret. Vous n'avez pas vu Shion ? Il devait me rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner.

- Ben, commença Kanon avec un sourire crispé en se tournant légèrement vers le Bélier doré.

Comment allait-il expliquer à leur Déesse que…

Saga interrompit ses réflexions, en mettant un genou en terre et frappant son épaule gauche de son poing droit.

- Les Dioscures à votre service, puissante déesse Athéna !

Incrédule, Kanon regarda son frère en pleine phase Pollux.

- Saga… non ! Pas toi aussi… gémit-il avant de se mettre à hurler. Déesse Athéna, il faut faire quelque chose !

Et Kanon de tout déballer à leur Déesse à toute vitesse… Vite ! Avant d'être lui aussi rattrapé par la malédiction. Il lui raconta tout : leur réveil, l'appel de Mû, Shaka, Camus, DM puis tous les autres… Oui les bronzes aussi… Oui Seiya aussi mais c'est un bronze vous écoutez ce que je dis ! Oui Shion aussi ! C'est quoi la bestiole devant vous à votre avis ! Oui j'en suis sur pour Seiya vous avez qu'a regarder vers les arènes, il y fait des cabrioles acrobatiques ! Quoi encore Seiya ! Et les chevaliers d'or, c'est de la feta ! Eux aussi ils ont donné leur vie pour vous ! ON EST MAUDIT ! ON SE TRANSFORME EN NOTRE SIGNE ASTROLOGIQUE !

A ces derniers mots, une hypothèse un peu décalée traversa les neurones de la jeune Saori, réincarnation sur Terre de la grande déesse Athéna et nouvellement grande lectrice de manga. Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux violet, porta une main fine et manucurée à ses lèvres délicates et laissa filtrer un léger : « Oups ! »

oOo

Si tout fut réparé dans la journée à grands coups de cosmos divin, les conséquences elles perdurèrent un certain temps.

Il y avait les blessés dans leur chairs avec à leur tête, DM, Milo et Aphrodite, tous trois ayant retrouvé leur aspect originel dans des boitariums en verre ou céramique bien coupant et bien trop petit pour eux. Une semaine plus tard, il leur arrivait encore d'aller voir Mû afin de lui faire retirer de leur corps des éclats sournoisement cachés aux endroits les plus improbables.

Shura lui aussi payait les idées nocturnes de sa déesse. Le Bélier dut faire appel à tous ses talents de guérisseur pour soigner les maux de ventre issu du régime alimentaire très diversifié qu'il avait assidument pratiqué durant ces quelques heures. Quant à Dohko, il s'était coltiné une sévère allergie cutanée, induit par la rencontre direct et prolongé de sa peau avec la réserve personnel d'épice de Shaka.

Somme toute Mû, Aldébaran, Saga, Aiolia, Aioros, Shaka et Shun, s'en sortait bien. Le chevalier de la Vierge dû juste refaire le plein de sari, d'encens et de bougie. Mû avait enfin retrouvé son amant mais envisageait sérieusement de se couper ses longues mèches parme. Quand à Aldébaran à part un trou dans le nez et une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis du chevalier du lion, il gardait de l'expérience un souvenir plutôt amusé.

Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga eux étaient plus circonspect. Le fait qu'ils étaient tous en vol au moment de leurs retours à la normal y était sans doute pour quelque-chose et avait laissé quelques traces physiques. Mineures, heureusement. Tomber du haut ou le long d'un pilier pour les deux premiers, de très haut mais dans un lac pour le troisième, étaient somme toute presque un classique pour les courageux chevaliers de bronze divins.

Ikki quant à lui devait à jamais ressentir une certaine appréhension à la traversée du onzième temple. Il faut dire que se réveiller avec la main du Verseau autour de son cou et une lame longue comme le bras à moins d'un centimètre de sa carotide avait de quoi traumatiser même un chevalier aussi aguerri que le Phénix.

Quant au Verseau justement, il passa l'année suivante à essayer de se faire pardonner d'avoir envisagé de passer à la casserole pas moins de neuf de ses condisciples. Fait que Milo lui reprochait amèrement à moins qu'il ne cultive (avec arrosage, engrais et tout) le sentiment de culpabilité de son compagnon afin obtenir d'inavouables faveurs crapuleuses qu'il aurait eu du mal à obtenir en temps normal.

Théorie plus que probable de l'avis général.

Curieusement, le plus marqué par l'expérience fut Kanon des Gémeaux. Car justement, il n'avait pas fait parti de cette expérience et le fait qu'il n'ait pas été englobé dans la malédiction générale lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas aux yeux de sa déesse un chevalier des Gémeaux mais toujours le général Dragon des mers de Poséidon. Et Saga, Shion et tous les autres - Athéna en tête - avaient beau lui jurer leur grande Déesse que ce n'était pas vrai. Les faits étaient là. Et ils avaient beau lui dire que sans son « immunité » ils seraient à cette heure encore peut-être des avatars rien n'y faisait. Kanon boudait, ruminait et rouspétait. Et avec raison.

Alors pour éviter de risquer un nouveau clash au sein de la chevalerie Shion avait désormais banni les mangas. Désormais quiconque en introduirait au Sanctuaire serait passible de peine de mort, idem pour qui en donnerait à leur déesse fût-elle au Japon !

Et le fait qu'il se soit « réveillé » devant sa bien aimée, mineure, de déesse, nu et à quatre pattes n'entrait bien évidement pas en ligne de compte.

Non mais des fois !


End file.
